


Memories

by chelseawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseawinchester/pseuds/chelseawinchester





	

Sitting on the floor of your room, you and Dean were going through every picture you had of the two of you. You loved looking back at these memories, seeing what you had gone through together.

“Look at this one, babe,” you said when you found one of the two of you with Bobby. That day, you had learned how to fix up the Impala in case Dean wasn’t there and she broke down.

“Oh yeah, you were finally able to fix Baby. You were a difficult student at first, but you got the hang of it. And that came in handy, she broke down a couple times when I wasn’t around.”

“Yeah, when you were in Purgatory,” you noted.

“Hey, look.” Dean gulped down a drink of his beer, then continued. “This one, from that time in Texarkana when we ganked that changeling.”

He handed you the picture. His arm was thrown over your shoulders, hugging you close and kissing you on the temple. The hunt was a bitch to take care of, but when you came out alive, you didn’t care what the hunt was like. Sam forced you two to take a picture together because it was your first hunt as a married couple, and he wanted to document it. Now you and Dean were looking at it as the clock reached midnight, trying to remember the good times.

Taking another look at the picture, Dean put his arm around your shoulder like in the picture and kissed your temple. You smiled sadly, wishing you would get to do things like that again.

The next picture you found was when you were five months pregnant and barely showing. Dean had restricted you from hunting, but you still helped out when you could. You had both been hesitant to have a kid, but when you found out you were pregnant, you embraced it. The kid would be safe in the bunker, and as long as you decreased the number of cases you did, you would be able to handle it just fine.

The next picture tore you up inside. It was the day Mary was born. “You were so incredible during the birth. Remember?” Dean asked.

“I remember,” you replied with a smile. It was painful–more painful than anything you’d ever experienced before–but everything you had ever gone through helped a bit. All the broken bones (sometimes more than one at a time) and gunshots and stab wounds couldn’t have completely prepared you for the pain of childbirth, but you were able to manage the pain better. Dean had been by your side the entire time, talking you through it. He was amazing.

You began to cry thinking of Mary. She was beautiful. She had your hair and Dean’s eyes. Her laugh was the most incredible sound in the world. You missed her more than anything.

“Hey, Y/N, it’s okay. It’ll be okay.”

“Really, Dean? We’ve got twenty minutes.”

“And we’re spending them together. I’m here. And I love you.”

You only sobbed harder. You couldn’t imagine what you were going to go through. Childbirth would be nothing compared to it.

“Remember that time that you and Sam pied me five times in one day?” Dean asked you, trying to make you laugh.

He was successful. You chuckled a bit, but that’s all Dean was going to get. “Yeah. That was fun.”

“Yeah.” Dean brushed your hair from your face, put his hands on your cheeks, and kissed you. He kissed your lips, your forehead, your nose, anywhere that he could put his lips.

“Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry.”

Neither of you spoke for a moment. You didn’t think Dean was going to respond, but then he said, “Don’t be. I would have done the same thing.”

“But she died anyway. I couldn’t save her, Dean, she still died.”

“We got two years, Y/N. I’m glad we got those years with Mary.” Dean’s eyes began to well with tears. “I miss her.”

You nodded. “Me too. I just wish we’d had more time. I wish she had been healthy when she was born. I wish she hadn’t gotten sick again two years later. I wish she were with us. I wish… I wish we were a family.”

Dean pulled you onto his lap and let you cry into his shoulder for a few minutes. When you looked at the clock again, you had two minutes to say goodbye to your husband of over a decade. You stared into his emerald eyes, you two speaking without uttering a word.

He had apologized numerous times for not being able to fix this, for not being able to take your place, but nobody would deal. You were stuck with this, and it was your responsibility anyway. You didn’t want Dean in your place. He had been there once before, and you didn’t want him there again.

You kissed Dean passionately, not wanting to let the moment go. You felt his tears on your face, both of you knowing you likely had less that thirty seconds. “I love you. I love you so much,” you told Dean.

“I love you too.”

The clock hit midnight, and that’s when you heard the hellhounds.


End file.
